


Сентиментальное воспитание

by Aizawa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dramedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Франа очень особенная бабушка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сентиментальное воспитание

Дверь за социальным работником захлопнулась, и разноцветные бусы, занавешивающие вход, укоризненно зашуршали.  
Хромая сильнее обычного, бабушка прошла к кухонному шкафчику, не глядя на Франа. Глотнув из коричневой бутылки, она большим пальцем ноги нажала на «play» стоящего под столом магнитофона – наверное, запихнула туда, когда позвонили в дверь, догадался Фран. Очень тупо.  
– Так.  
Горький маслянистый запах разнёсся по кухне вместе с её голосом. Может, именно так на самом деле её голос и пах. Может, она глотала из бутылки для маскировки.  
– Так. Ещё одна выходка… – бабушка закашлялась. – Ещё раз, и я…  
Фран смиренно качался на табурете, разглядывая поджатую бабушкину ступню, похожую на совиную лапу.  
– Отправишь меня к маме. В багажном ящике. 

Определить, шутит ли Фран, по голосу не получалось.  
Глядя в его ясные, как в рекламе капель, глаза, бабушка подумала: ему известно, что тогда его мать позвонит Докторам.  
– Отправлю тебя к чудовищу из-под кровати, – она опустила ногу и чиркнула спичкой. – Скажешь, никогда о нём не думал?  
Из-под стола Джоан Баэз запела об алмазах и ржавчине.  
– Такая ужасная хрень, живёт в темноте, знаешь. Забирает тех, кто… ээ, хулиганит, пугает других, убегает из дома. Они потом не возвращаются.  
От дыма потеплело внутри. Солнечные зайчики танцевали на подоконнике под пение Джоан, у крайнего справа было очень привлекательное лицо.  
– Оно большое? – спросил Фран.  
– Кто? – бабушка неохотно отвернулась от окна. – А. Я думаю, разное. Никто его не видел целиком. Кроме тех, кого оно забирало, конечно.  
– Если оно под кроватью, – с сомнением произнёс Фран, – то как забирает сбежавших из дома?  
– Дурак, – хихикнула бабушка. – Оно живёт под любой кроватью. Под каждой в мире. И приходит куда захочет.  
– Класс, – прокомментировал Фран. – Смотри, что у меня.  
Внук протягивал ей пухлый кожаный кошелёк. В кармане у социальщика наверняка лежал точно такой же.  
Для своих четырёх он ничего, подумала бабушка. Ничего так…

Неделю она вычёсывала из волос огромных гусениц, которые взрывались в руках, как шутихи. Из крана текла кровь, в трубах протяжно стонали.  
В чайнике плавал студенистый глаз. Когда бабушка сняла крышку, он угрожающе замахал ресницами и растаял, оставив радужную плёнку слизи.  
Глаз Фран придумал уже от отчаяния.  
На бабушку почти ничего не действовало. Она не пугалась гусениц, не удивлялась, когда входная дверь зарастала, как свежий порез, не звонила полицейским, найдя в кровати труп. Наверное, поэтому Франа сюда и отправили – то, что бабушка видела у себя в голове, не отличалось от его обычных картинок.  
В шестидесятые, говорила она, стоило закинуться кислотой – и являлось такое, что Фран лопнул бы от зависти.  
Обычно Фран не расстраивался. В конце концов, для бабушки любое видение даже сравниться не могло с ужасными Докторами из Города – поразительно жуткими тварями, когда угодно могущими отправить тебя в Психушку. Как они выглядят, Фран не знал, поэтому ими пугать не пробовал.

На третий раз его привез настоящий офицер полиции. На вокзале Фран сбежал бы от него, если бы не собака.  
– Просто она гавкнула, – объяснил он. – Я отвлёкся и превратился обратно.  
Бабушка рассеянно кивнула. После ухода копов она раскачивалась на табурете, прислушиваясь, не едут ли Доктора.  
– По-моему, я недостаточно далеко убежал. Теперь Чудовище не придёт?  
И не было понятно, шутит он или нет.  
Надо сказать ему про приют, подумала бабушка, качаясь, – там людей много. Кажется, я совершенно не умею пугать детей.

***

– Это что, стремление к знаниям или подростковая тяга к суициду? – спросила усталая блондинка за стойкой несколько лет спустя. – Если второе – на меня не рассчитывай. С такими вещами ребёнок должен справляться самостоятельно.  
Позавчера на улице это был бородатый парень в потертой рабочей куртке, поверх которой болтался дешевый «змеиный глаз» на бечёвке – их надевали, чтобы отгонять злых духов. Глядя, как со дна собственных глаз бородача, затапливая карюю радужку, всплывают синее и алое, Фран решил, что перед ним живая антиреклама этих самых амулетов.  
Неделю назад это была маленькая девочка.  
Фран облизал пересохшие губы. В голове крутился волшебный фонарь, обстреливающий сознание осколками образов, гаснущих, но ещё ярких, таких ярких.  
– Давайте снова, мастер, – предложил он, прикидывая, сколько оборотов фонаря выдержит голова прежде, чем расколоться.  
– Отстань, а? Такое чувство, будто я соблазнил провинциалку. Сначала долго сопротивляется, а потом раз – и ты уже обязан как честный человек…  
Блондинка откинула чёлку слишком резким, театральным движением.  
– Иногда кажется, – сказал её искривлённый в усмешке рот, – проще согласиться тебя учить. Не хочу однажды проснуться и обнаружить тебя под кроватью…  
– Нет у вас никакой кровати, мастер, – пробормотал Фран.  
Кажется, теперь он забрёл достаточно далеко.


End file.
